Stay with me
by sakuritasan
Summary: Solo quería que no se alejara de mi lado, no soportaba el dolor de verla sonreír con alguien más, mi intención nunca fue lastimarla.


**Disclaimer: Victorious no me pertenece.**

**Stay with me**

No puedo decir con certeza cuando todo empezó, o mejor dicho cuando todo terminó. Recuerdo que nuestra relación no fue fácil, peleas y celos eran cosas del día a día, pero aun así fuimos novios por dos años, los cuales a pesar del dolor que me causaba fueron los mejores de mi vida.

Aunque terminábamos, después de unos días volvíamos a nuestra relación, supongo que por ello no me preocupé mucho, creía que ella siempre estaría conmigo porque era yo quien más la comprendía, apoyaba y cuidaba. Aunque debo decir que muchas veces llegué a cansarme de su actitud, la quiero como a nadie pero todo ha terminado para mí, al menos en ese sentido.

Ella comenzó a distanciarse, primero negándose a mis muestras de afecto, luego evadiéndome y finalmente me dejó con la excusa de que era mejor ser amigos ya que ella se había enamorado de alguien más. Ese fue un golpe muy duro para mí, lo acepté con la esperanza de que ella volviera como antes pero los días pasaban, casi no me hablaba en los pasillos y aunque nos reuníamos todos en el almuerzo me sentía invisible para ella. Quise conquistarla de nuevo, con ayuda de André le escribí una canción, de vez en cuanto dejaba una nota en su casillero y cada día procuraba que tuviera su café aunque muchas ocasiones se negó a recibirlo, siempre encontraba el modo de que lo tomara. No puedo negar el hecho de que todos en la escuela le tuvieran miedo me tranquilizaba, ningún chico se le acercaba y los que lo hacían eran rechazados. Creí que con los detalles que tenia con ella volvería, que no salía con nadie más porque aun me quería, creí muy estúpidamente que nadie más la iba a querer y soportar su actitud como yo lo hacía.

Pero me equivoqué… un día normal a mí parecer Jade nos citó a todos en Nozu, todo estuvo bien hasta que la vi llegar con Tori de la mano, mi corazón se paralizó y un nudo se me formo en la garganta.

-Hola chicos – Tori saludo nerviosa mientras se sentaban a lado de Cat.

-Holis Tori – Cat la abrazo muy feliz. Después se un silencio algo incomodo y conversaciones banales ambas se miraban de forma cómplice, como poniéndose de acuerdo.

-No es fácil de decir chicos, pero somos amigos – Tori miraba sus manos – no sé cómo sucedió pero… Jade y yo somos novias – soltó de golpe, todos se sorprendieron y contrario a lo que esperaba todos se mostraron felices por ellas.

-Me alegro por ustedes chicas – dije con la mejor sonrisa que tenia, Jade me sonrió al igual que Tori – Yo quiero ser su padrino de bodas – reí al igual que todos, dolo lo dije para que no notaran que por dentro estaba destrozado, la conversación se centró en ellas, pude notar la gran sonrisa que Jade le dedicaba a Tori, una sonrisa que nunca la tuvo conmigo junto con su mirada brillante y cálida.

Los siguientes días no pude hacer nada más que llorar en mi RV, no sentía ánimos de nada y en la escuela ambas se veían tan bien, tan felices que me enfadaba. Secretamente esperaba que Jade la terminara en uno de sus ataques de celos, pero ella se controlaba y en verdad intentaba mantener una buena relación, al igual que Tori. Por mi actitud negativa peleé con André el cual se quejó de que era un mal amigo, pero ¿Quién me entendía a mí? Yo había estado con Jade tanto tiempo, planeando un futuro con ella, dando lo mejor para que al final me dejara por mi mejor amiga.

Verlas juntas me dolía, ver a Jade feliz me enojaba demasiado, comencé a evitar a mis amigos creyendo que podría volver a ser él de antes, pero eso solo lo empeoró. Mi mente me jugaba malas bromas al imaginarme a ellas juntas, no podía controlarlo y se generó un gran odio en mí hacia ellas y mis amigos porque nadie notó cuanto me afectó, a nadie le importó como me sentía y solo recibieron su relación con los brazos abiertos, se suponía que debía hacer lo mismo pero no podía.

….

Hoy es un día oscuro y lluvioso, al llegar a la escuela lo primero que vi fue a ellas abrazadas, se notaba que Tori estaba empapada y Jade se quito su chaqueta para colocársela, mi sangre hirvió como nunca antes y ellas lo notaron.

-Beck – Jade trato de hablarme pero la evité y fui a mi clase. El día transcurrió normal hasta que nos tocó clase de Sikowitz, él cual no había asistido en todo el día. Todos se reunieron cerca de mí para charlar, apenas contestaba con monosílabos.

-Entonces la graduación se acerca, ¿Qué harán luego chicas? – preguntó a Jade y Tori, fingí indiferencia pero me moría por saberlo.

-Bueno… estábamos pensando… – note el nerviosismo en la voz de la castaña.

-En vivir juntas luego de graduarnos – completo Jade, la miré y pude ver la seriedad de su rostro – podemos arrendar algo y trabajar medio tiempo mientras estudiamos.

-Pero eso sería muy complicado – Cat tomo del brazo a Jade – además tu siempre dijiste que primero serías una gran guionista y directora.

-¿No es un poco pronto para ello? – dije algo molesto – solo llevan unos cuantos meses de relación

-Lo sé, pero no es como si le estuviera proponiendo matrimonio a Vega – me miro desafiante por el tono que usé – además es nuestro problema, ¿o tienes algo en contra Beck? – apreté mis puños y la mire con rabia. Tenía mucho en contra, conmigo nunca planeo hacer eso y ¡aun no llevan ni un año juntas!

-Solo pienso que aun no es conveniente que piensen en vivir juntas – solté frustrado

-No me digas que hacer con mi vida Beck, no eres mi padre – Jade ya estaba molesta, André trato de calmarme pero solo consiguió que me enfadara más.

Como era la última hora me dispuse a salir pero Tori quiso hablarme, la evite hasta que me atrapó cerca de la salida de la escuela.

-Debemos hablar – dijo seria mientras sostenía mi brazo – esto no puede seguir así, somos amigos.

-Ustedes no son mis amigos – escupí con enojo.

-Claro que lo somos, el hecho de que Jade y yo estemos juntas no cambia eso

-Si lo hace, ¿No lo entiendes? Ni tú, Cat, André, Robbie son mis amigos – me solté bruscamente de su agarre.

-No debes pelearte con ellos – me miro a los ojos – si quieres culpar a alguien aquí me tienes – reí con fuerza – de todas formas Jade seguirá siendo mi novia.

-No gano nada culpándote Tori – me dispuse a irme tratando de controlar la creciente furia pero ella volvió a tomar mi brazo, eso me descoloco totalmente que la empuje contra los casilleros - ¡Es tu culpa que me dejara! ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila sabiendo que ella era la novia de tu amigo? – la tome de los hombros y la agité de forma brusca golpeándola contra el metal, hasta que ella comenzó a sollozar.

-¡¿Que hiciste Beckett?! – Jade se acercaba rápidamente y tomó a su novia, salí de la escuela y fui a casa sin mirar atrás. En mi remolque grite con fuerza mientras lloraba, esto resultaba muy difícil, ya no podía soportarlo más. Lo cierto es que no me arrepentía de lo que hice, si Tori desapareciera todo sería más sencillo, podría recuperar a Jade.

Comenzó a oscurecer cuando unos golpes fuertes me quitaron la "tranquilidad", sabía que era Jade así que no le abrí, hasta que se escucho un fuerte golpe y ella ingreso, de nuevo había roto la cerradura con una patada, estaba muy molesta pero yo lo estaba aun más.

-Creí que dejamos las cosas en claro Beck, tu y yo somos amigos – caminó de un lado a otro controlándose – debes dejar de comportarte como un niño y aceptarlo.

-Es muy fácil decirlo – me puse frente a ella - ¿Acaso sabes lo que siento? ¿Sabes cuánto me duele verte con ella?

-¡No lo sé Beck, y no me importa! - apretó con fuerza sus puños - ¡No quiero que la vuelvas a tocar, no te atrevas o te juro que me las pagas!

-Ya no me quieres ¿cierto? – se formo un nudo en mi garganta -¿Qué es lo que tiene ella que te hace tan feliz?

-¡Yo te amé Beckett, pero ahora solo te veo como un idiota que lastimó a mi novia! – tomo mi rostro entre sus manos frías tratando de calmarse – es a ella a quien quiero ahora, entiéndelo, su simple presencia me hace feliz, no sé como describirlo – noté un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

-¡¿Por qué ella?! – me solté de su agarre - ¡Yo te puedo hacer más feliz! ¡Podemos tener una familia! – pase una mano por mi cabello – Te amo Jade, no te vayas con ella.

-No lo hagas difícil, ya todo entre nosotros terminó, lo máximo que puedo ofrecerte es mi amistad, siempre y cuando no vuelvas a lastimarla – se giro para marcharse pero la abrace por la espalda, ella se quedó inmóvil.

-Solo dame una oportunidad, déjala y regresa conmigo – negó con la cabeza y quiso zafarse de mi agarre, pero la tome con más fuerza volteándola y la besé, me empujó por los hombros y mi rostro giro bruscamente mientras mi mejilla ardía, era la primera vez que me golpeaba de esa forma. Intentó decirme algo pero la tiré a mi cama y colocándome sobre ella la besé con fuerza, Jade luchaba por quitarme de encima pero no lo conseguía, baje por su cuello y en su pálida piel había una mancha roja, de aquellas que se hacen cuando succionas la piel, me quede mirándola mientras una gran furia recorría mi cuerpo - ¿Quién te hizo esto? ¿Fue ella?

-¡Claro idiota, ella es mi novia! – volvió a empujarme - ¡Ya fue suficiente Beckett!

-¿Qué se supone que haces con ella? – dije desesperando - ¡¿Te acostaste con Tori?!

-¡Eso no te interesa! – logró quitarme de encima pero la atrapé tirándola al piso.

-¡Serás mía de nuevo! – ataque su cuello tratando de borrar el rastro de Tori, abrí con fuerza su camisa y note que tenia mas de esas marcas, besé con fuerza su pecho mientras ella me tomaba por el cabello tratando de alejarme, noté como su mano se colaba por la cintura sacándola rápidamente para luego sentir algo duro se incrustándose en mi espalda en mi espalda - ¡¿Qué hiciste?!

Me lanzó hacia un lado sacando ese objeto y miré sus tijeras ensangrentadas, Jade giró para levantarse pero la tome de nuevo ganándome otra estocada de su arma, luchamos hasta que logré quitársela pero ella seguía forcejeando, ¿Por qué era tan difícil? Miré de nuevo las marcas en su piel y de seguro no opuso tanta resistencia como lo hace conmigo, apreté con fuerza sus tijeras.

-¡No quiero que te vayas con ella! – dije y sin pensarlo clave con fuerza las tijeras en su pecho, ella gritó del dolor pero aun así luchaba - ¡Deja de luchar Jade, basta! ¡No quiero perderte! ¡Te necesito! – una y otra vez la apuñale con su arma hasta que dejo de moverse, me separe de ella – Jade – susurre, pero no obtuve respuesta, comencé a temblar - Jade -

-¡Jade! – gritó una voz femenina, Tori había ingresado y me miraba con lágrimas, camino hacia mí separándome de su novia y esta no reaccionaba - ¡La mataste! – negué con la cabeza, mire como la sostenía tratando de despertarla - ¡La mataste Beck! – gritaba con ella en brazos, tapé mi rostro con mis manos - ¡Te pudrirás en la cárcel! – alcance a oír cuando vi que se alejaba mientras tenía su peraphone en su oído.

Me levante de prisa para detenerla pero ella salió del remolque, estaba lloviendo fuerte pero la alcance a solo unos pasos.

-¡No lo harás! – la taclee y clave las tijeras en su cuello - ¡Ya no te interpondrás entre nosotros! – la apuñale de nuevo en el cuello y pecho. Solo se escuchaba el sonido de la operadora y Tori dejo de moverse. Suspiré con fuerza y comencé a llorar, me alejé apoyando mi espalda contra el remolque sintiendo el dolor de las puñaladas que Jade me dio, miré como la lluvia quitaba la sangre de mis manos, mi ropa estaba hecha un desastre por la sangre y la lluvia.

-Por Dios, ¿Qué hice? – mire al cielo, me revolví cabello mojado y volví a mirar el cuerpo inerte a unos metros de mi – Lo siento – susurre, saqué mi peraphone del bolsillo y marque el número que hace unos momentos ella había llamado.

-Emergencias ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo? – preguntó una mujer

-Yo…- suspiré conteniendo el llanto – acabo de asesinar a mis amigas…

….

Mientras ingresaba al tribunal todos me miraban con desaprobación, odio y dolor. Los padres de Jade consiguieron los mejores abogados y el señor Vega no se quedaba atrás, ninguno quería ver salir al verdugo de su hija.

-Señor Oliver Beck, se le acusa de homicidio en primer grado en contra de las señoritas Jadelyn West y Victoria Vega con un objeto corto-punzante – el juez me miro fijamente - ¿Cómo se declara?

-Inocente – susurró mi abogado, según lo planeado debía decir que Jade me atacó con sus tijeras hiriéndome en la espalda y lo que hice fue en defensa propia, cuando fue todo lo contrario – vamos muchacho, sigue el plan, ¿acaso quieres ir a prisión? – mire a mi alrededor y luego al juez.

-Culpable – baje mi rostro – yo las asesiné – mi abogado bufó molesto, de seguro porque no recibiría todo el dinero que le ofrecieron a cambio de mi libertad. El lugar estallo en gritos acusatorios hasta que el juez los calmó haciendo pasar al abogado de la parte acusatoria y llamándome al estrado.

-¿Por qué fue a buscarlo la señorita West? – me preguntó.

-Horas antes tuve un ataque de ira y agredí a Tori – dije con simpleza

- ¿Por qué agredió a la señorita Vega?

-La odiaba por mantener una relación amorosa con la señorita West – todo el lugar se mostró sorprendido, los señores West y Vega me miraron incrédulos – ambas tenían una relación desde hace unos meses y yo no pude soportarlo, amaba a Jade, yo no quería lastimarla – mi voz se quebró – solo quiera que se quedara conmigo.

-En ese caso ¿Usted quería lastimar a la señorita Vega?

-Solo quería que no se interpusiera entre Jade y yo – baje la mirada, yo me interpuse entre ellas.

-¿La señorita West fue a amenazarlo por lastimar a su novia?

-No, se mostró calmada y dispuesta a arreglar las cosas – apreté mis puños – pero yo la bese a la fuerza, perdí el control y traté de abusar de ella, me hirió para defenderse, luchamos un poco, le arrebaté sus tijeras y allí la apuñale – el abogado asintió.

-¿Luego fue a buscar a la señorita Vega?

-No, ella llego seguramente para ver a Jade y la encontró sin vida – una lagrima bajo por mi mejilla y la quite rápidamente – llamó a emergencias y quiso huir pero la atrapé fuera de mi remolque, estaba enfadado y asustado, lo único que hice fue clavar el arma en su cuello y pecho para que no se entrometiera – el juicio continuo, pero no prestaba atención.

-Oliver Beck, se le condena a 15 años de prisión – los padres de ambas protestaron, pero el juez los hizo callar –gracias a que admitió tu culpabilidad puede acceder a un juicio de fianza cuando haya cumplido al menos 7 años de la condena impuesta.

Fui llevado por la policía, se notaba el disgusto de los familiares, el señor Vega exigía otra condena. Antes de ser puesto en prisión me dejaron hablar por última vez con mis padres y mis amigos, de los cuales él único que fue era André.

-No te lo perdonare nunca – dijo serio – ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Tú amabas a Jade, Tori era tu amiga.

-Fue un impulso, estaba cegado – mire mis manos – el dolor de perderla fue muy grande, creí que podría superarlo pero no pude, yo no quise lastimarlas, solo quería que Jade vuelva conmigo.

-Esa no era la forma – suspiró - ¿Por qué no lo hablaste conmigo?

-Nadie comprendía el dolor y resentimiento que tenía, incluso pelee contigo ¿Recuerdas? - asintió, el guardia que vigilaba la puerta toco indicando que ya era hora de llevarme – Perdón hermano, se lo mucho que Tori significaba para ti.

-Yo la amaba al igual que tu a Jade y comprendo tu dolor...pero verla feliz me era suficiente- me miro con desaprobación mientras se alejaba- Cuídate Beck – fui llevado por los guardias, el camino hacia prisión fue corto mientras recordaba los buenos momentos con ellas, no pude evitar sollozar.

Mientras era llevado a mi celda muchos reos me gritaban cosas obscenas, no sería nada fácil estar aquí, un lugar frío y oscuro como mi alma, reí de mi mismo y esta situación, creo que parecía un demente al hacerlo y mi compañero de celda me miró extraño.

-¿Cuál es tu historia muchacho? Escuché que no fue una simple travesura – dijo aquel hombre, sonreí de lado y lo mire fijamente, el dio un salto por la forma en que lo hacía.

- Yo solo quería que nunca se fuera de mi lado y la única forma que encontré de tenerla fue asesinarla.

**No me maten, no tengo nada en contra de Beck, de hecho me parece una persona genial pero el dolor cambia a cualquiera y lo hizo de forma inconsciente.**

**Espero sus reviews y criticas constructivas. :) **


End file.
